


Horror Short Stories

by AWDirewolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Car Accidents, Character Death, Creature With No Name, Cybernetics, Demons, Evil Twins, F/M, Kitsune, Moth Marks, Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Scotland, Shadow people, Texan, Undead, Voodoo, Witches, dire wolf, hit and run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWDirewolf/pseuds/AWDirewolf
Summary: Here's a series of short stories that I will work on when I can.





	Horror Short Stories

Do you know what sleep paralysis is? No? Well it's basically a waking nightmare where you can't move. Sometimes, people get covered in rats or drown during these episodes, kind of like something is preying on their fears. In other cases people claim that there is a shadowy silhouette in the darkest corner of their room. The most famous of these shadow figures is the man in the fedora, who is also believed to be able to possess his victims.  
Now, I had originally believed these stories to be fake and the product of overactive imaginations in nightmares. I didn't start realizing they were real until two years ago, when I was a sophomore in high school. At that time I had a good life, a sweet girlfriend, a car, all A’s, nice parents, and plenty of friends.  
It changed one night, subtly so. It began with the feeling of being watched at night but not all nights. Then about a week later, I actually woke up because of the feeling and I couldn’t move no matter how hard I tried. In the darkest corner of my room by my bookcase, a dark silhouette stood staring at me. I wasn’t very scared at this point, I was more so confused. The silhouette gave me a small feeling of dread like as if telling me this won’t be the only time it showed up.  
It didn’t come again for two weeks so I had assumed it had just been a one time nightmare. I was wrong, so very wrong. It came again, and this time I could only help but watch as its shadowy arm moved towards its face and lowered again. Blood red glowing eyes blinked to life and I was instantly overcome with a sense of terror and dread. Whatever this thing watching me was, it was evil and had no good intentions.  
I woke up screaming with the figure gone. My dad had rushed into the room and asked what was wrong, I told him it was just a stupid nightmare and that I’ll be fine. I wish I had told him then, maybe I won’t be in as deep of a hole if I did.  
It began showing up almost every night, just watching me from the corner of my room. It did this for an entire year, sometimes leaving me a paranoid mess by suddenly appearing at my school or not showing up for weeks at a time. I became very tired and irritable, dark circles were under my eyes at all times, my skin had become sickly pale, and my hair was unkempt.  
In my paranoia and tired hazed year, I had lashed out at my girlfriend one too many times and she broke up with me. People I thought were my friends began avoiding me and I crashed my car into a tree when I fell asleep at the wheel. My parents were getting worried when they took notice of my lack of sleep and plummeting grades. I couldn’t tell them though, they would think I was crazy and lock me up in the looney bin. I’m not crazy and I needed to prove it.  
One night, I put a camera on my nightstand facing the bookshelf. I had covered the red light indicating that it was recording so I could hide it from whoever, whatever, was watching me at night. The thing did come and I was paralyzed with fear. This night it had been far closer than normal. It actually stood just out of arm’s length. I tried to reach for it, to strangle it for ruining my life, but I couldn’t.  
The instant I woke up, I shakily stumbled around my room with the camera and connected it to my laptop. My hands shook as I sped up the video of me tossing and turning until I paused it and froze in fear.  
Next to my bed stood a pale female figure in a gothic dress. Her face was covered by a plain black mask, except for the eyeholes. Red eyes stared at my paralyzed form with a sinister and predatory gaze. Those red eyes… They instilled so much fear and dread. Near the end, after I appeared to have passed out, she turned and looked right at the camera. She lifted a clawed fore finger to her mask’s lips and shushed the camera before its feed cut out.  
I pushed myself away from the computer in shock and fear. The shadow person was a physical being that somehow was able to get in my room without alerting my parents or triggering the alarm. At this point I was overcome with hopelessness. There was no way I could get rid of her, she was by no means, human. In a last ditch attempt to try and get rid of the shadow girl, I took to the internet to try and find clues to deal with her.  
During my search, all I was finding was news articles about people who were found in their homes having died from heart attacks in their sleep. The odd thing about these stories were that the autopsy report showed that each of the victims had a cut over their heart that appeared to have been done by a creature with claws. The families of the victims also testified that the dead people had been jumpy and paranoid from months to years before they died.  
Some even told the police that the victims were being stalked by a shadowy figure called ‘Shades’. Only a few of the cases had the description of a red eyed female in a gothic dress. They must’ve done the same thing I did. Then I realized, if she was going to kill me, she was going to do it soon, since I was now a senior in high school.  
I tried my best to hold off sleeping after that by drinking can after can of energy drinks and playing video games to stimulate my brain. I knew that the next time I fell asleep, she was going to kill me. Sadly, I was loosing this uphill battle against sleep. Hell, the lack of sleep has left me so weak, that I could pass out at any moment.  
I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, they burned from the video games. I only planned to close them for a few seconds, but inevitably fell asleep. I awoke to the feeling of something heavy sitting on my stomach. My eyes widened when they fell on the shadow sitting on me.  
Shades, the cause of my terror, the shadow that ruined my life, was sitting on my stomach and staring at me. Her head tilted to side slightly and she raised her hand. This was it, she was going to kill me and move on to torture other hopeless victims. I was paralyzed as she poked my bare chest with a sharp claw. It trailed over to the area of my erratically beating heart and began pressing harder, and harder, until the skin broke.  
I couldn’t scream as she dragged the claw slowly and excruciatingly down my chest until a three inch incision had been made. She repeated this process slowly as more and more of my blood splattered over her and flowed down my skin in red waterfalls. My heart beat sped up to dangerous levels at this point and my breaths were shallow and quick. She continued cutting further and further down, my vision being to blocked by black spots.  
“You have a lovely soul, Mike…” Her dark and echoey voice reached my ears, causing my terror to peak with the beating of my heart. She giggled as my heart completely stopped. I gasped from the immense pain, my vision blackening until I could only see the red eyes that ruined, and ended, my life.


End file.
